


Negotations

by TakemurasDroppedBurger



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Degrading Language, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Torture, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemurasDroppedBurger/pseuds/TakemurasDroppedBurger
Summary: "I am not a stranger to torture, considering my stance with Arasaka and previous position, it should not come off as a surprise to you in the slightest," he said, grabbing a handful of his drenched hair, yanking him closer. "I guess I have something I can put on the table. In exchange for your cooperation, I can offer Arasaka protection."
Relationships: Anders Hellman/Goro Takemura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Negotations

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why Hellman doesn't get more love, he's a total bottom I just know this

"He did not even give you a glass of water? A pity, disrespectful. I will give you more water than you can handle," Takemura said, leaning against the dresser, hearing it hit the wall behind him. 

Hellman said nothing as Takemura walked over to the bathroom, looking around the corner before entering; beginning to fill the tub with water as cold as it could go. Hellman felt a shiver race down his spine at the sound, able to put two and two together as to how this was going to go. 

His only saving grace was that they both seemed to need him alive. 

_ For now. _

Then again, with the blueprints handed over of the relic, perhaps they would throw him to the side now. He heard Takemura mess with something else in the shower, quickly bolting out of the chair to the door, throwing himself against it, finding that it wouldn’t open. His fingers tugged at the handle, finding it wouldn’t budge an inch.

“Where are you going?” Takemura asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, chest against his back, pinning him against the door. “I am your company, it is rude to try to run off,” he clicked his tongue. It didn’t take much effort to pry him off the door, grabbing him by the bicep on one arm and holding his shoulder, effectively tossing him towards the bathroom. 

The chair he was sitting in crumbled as he landed on it. 

“Fuck!” He shouted as he hit the ground, Takemura blocking the door. 

“I would advise against doing that again,” he said, crouching down. 

He mentally cursed himself for thinking Takemura would not be smart enough to have the door locked tightly to ensure he would not run off. “What was your plan? To outrun me back to town? We are several kilometers away, and I am certainly faster; even without my cyberware.” 

“I’m sorry, fuck,” he grumbled, pushing himself up to a sitting position, Takemura staring him down. 

“I have questions for you,” Takemura said, hauling Hellman to his feet as if he weighed nothing. Hellman noted how strong he was- even without his implants. 

“I’m willing to bargain,” Hellman said, his pulse spiking as he was shoved into the bathroom. Takemura’s knees hit the back of his own, effectively bringing him to the ground, clinging to the edge of the bathtub to prevent himself from falling entirely. Takemura turned the water off, the tub nearly overflowing at this point. Hellman looked at his reflection in the water. The lid of the toilet was closed, the former bodyguard sitting on it.

“I have nothing to put on the table,” Takemura said, grabbing a fistful of Hellman’s perfectly styled hair. “So I will do it the old fashion way,” he explained, Hellman’s strength no match for Takemura as his head was forced into the tub. 

Takemura’s eyes narrowed, counting in his head before bringing him back up, hearing Hellman sputter for air, panting as he leaned against the side of the tub. 

“What is Yorinobu planning?” Takemura asked, giving him a few moments to answer, knowing his pulse was spiking higher and higher. 

“I don’t know, if I knew, I wouldn’t be in this mess!” He shouted, hair clinging to his forehead as water dripped from his jawline. 

“You clearly know something, otherwise you would not have ran from Arasaka so quickly,” Takemura said, quick to shove his head back under the water. He decided to leave him there for a moment longer, just long enough to the point where Hellman honestly asked himself if this is how he was going to die- being drowned in some shitty hotel bathtub in the middle of nowhere outside Night City. 

He gasped for air as he was yanked back up by his hair, coughing and spitting into the tub, face turning red. “Why did you leave Arasaka so suddenly?” 

“I-I told Yorinobu the relic was a bad idea, he, fuck, told me what the consequences would be towards me, so I ran.”

“Hmm, maybe I believe you,” he said, Hellman looking up at him before he was suddenly shoved back under the water. “Or maybe I do not,” Takemura smiled to himself, feeling Hellman starting to tire under his grasp, although he was still struggling back in an attempt to resist. 

“Fuck!” He cried out as he was pulled up once more. 

“How do we remove the chip without killing V?” He asked, suddenly changing the subject. V looked fairly distraught when he had arrived, meaning he likely did not receive the type of news that he wanted to hear. On top of that, the guy looked downright unwell. He could see the bags under his eyes from either lack of sleep, or lack of quality sleep. He honestly looked better when he pulled him out of the junkyard. 

“I don’t know!” 

“Do not know? Or will not say? Which is it?” 

“I honestly don’t know, it was not even complete when I worked on it,” Hellman insisted, the front of his suit damp with water now.

“I suggest you begin coming up with ideas,” Takemura told him. 

“I told him a pain clinic in Sweden was his best option.” 

Takemura clearly did not like that option, shoving him back down once more with a sigh. He ignored the water that was splashed all over the tile ground in front of the tub from where Hellman had splashed it about. He tapped his feet on the tiled flooring with a sigh before he yanked him back up. 

“Got an idea yet?” Takemura asked, Hellman trying to wrench his way out of his grasp. 

“Give me a moment, damn,” he cursed, Takemura agreeing and watching as his breathing slowly evened out. 

“I suggest you think faster, before I decide to simply call Arasaka and hand you over- we have what we need from you,” Takemura said, Hellman glaring at him. 

“You’re bluffing, you got dropped from Arasaka faster than a busted CPU.” 

“I may not have as many contacts as I once did, but I am still in contact with Hanako-sama.”

“Fuck,” Hellman cursed, trying once more to get out of his grasp only to be shoved back under the water. The entire motel seemed fairly quiet, save for the sound of Hellman trying to resist. 

He panted and gasped for air as he was brought up once more, coughing and sputtering as water dripped from his face; Takemura letting out a bored sigh. He certainly wasn't getting much information out of him, and he did not have any form of tools necessary to escalate things. 

"Come up with anything yet?" Takemura asked. 

"We could… put him on an engram and give him a new body later?" He suggested, glancing at Takemura out of the corner of his eye. The former bodyguard hesitated, thinking about it for a fraction of a moment. It wasn't the worst idea in the world, and it was certainly better than to let V die. Hellman eyed him up and down, a shiver racing down his spine as he noticed Takemura was completely hard in his pants. "Y-you're getting off on this you sick fuck!" He shouted, Takemura finally letting go, the other man scuffling across the wet floor to the opposite wall; although it wasn't that much of a distance due to the small bathroom. 

"And?" Takemura asked, raising an eyebrow. "I am not a stranger to torture, considering my stance with Arasaka and previous position, it should not come off as a surprise to you in the slightest," he said, grabbing a handful of his drenched hair, yanking him closer. "I guess I have something I can put on the table. In exchange for your cooperation, I can offer Arasaka protection." 

Hellman glared up at him, positive that he heard him wrong. 

Certainly he wasn't trying to barter now to get his dick sucked?

What type of price could be put on safety? Especially considering he had no idea where the fuck he currently was; Takemura said he was several miles outside of the city limits. And considering how Night City was, he had a feeling that it would be a long walk back to town; and looking like a corpo would make it even longer. 

"Fine," Hellman grumbled, Takemura practically tugging him across the tiled flooring. His shirt clung to his chest and throat awkwardly from the water. 

He told himself he was doing this to ease Takemura, opening his mouth to say something, but decided it was better that he didn't. He was in no place to be objecting. His best bet was to get this done and over with. 

He knew Takemura had a short temper; already proving that earlier and he seemed to be calming down relatively quickly, and he needed to prevent those anger levels from rising again. His fingers tugged at Takemura's belt, freeing the leather from the metal clasp as he worked at the former bodyguard's belt, tugging his cock free.

Takemura's cock was warm in his hand, or perhaps his hands were just slightly cold. He knew it should have been the last thing on his mind as he started to steadily pump his length. He had to admit, there was something extremely arousing about watching the pink tip of Takemura's cock emerge from his foreskin. Hellman watched as it slid back over the head almost entirely, tongue flicking out to lick his lips hungrily. 

"Do not keep me waiting," Takemura huffed, yanking Hellman closer by his hair, the other man quickly putting a hand on the inside of Takemura's thigh to prevent himself from completely falling against him.

Hellman licked his lips to re-wet them before parting them, bringing Takemura's cock into his mouth, He slowly used his hand to jerk him off before pulling back his foreskin, circling his tongue around the head a few times before pulling off to luck and suck at his frenulum, trying his best to experiment to see what he liked. He hummed as he brought the head back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out as he began to suck. 

He took pride in the way he felt Takemura tug at his hair, pushing a few strands free from his forehead so he could see him better. Takemura let out a deep sigh as Hellman shifted further down his cock, working more of him into his mouth, tongue lapping at the underside.

Takemura yanked at his hair roughly, pulling a deep groan from Hellman's lips as he was pulled off of his cock, lips shiny with spit. 

"Now I know how you got so high in Arasaka," Takemura said, eyes narrowing down at him, Hellman snickering. He was confident in his skills and abilities, especially confident that he knew how to please people. Takemura held his cock firmly, pushing it through Hellman's lips before he could even get a chance to respond.

As he already knew, Takemura was not known for his everlasting patience, Hellman quickly going back to work, his hand working what wasn't currently in his mouth, starting to suck at him again,bobbing his head as he did so. His cock felt good, a heavy weight against his tongue.

"Kuso," he cursed, Hellman wincing as Takemura tightened his grasp on his hair, the other hand cradling the back of his head, pushing him down onto his cock more. 

Both of Hellman's hands shifted, both of them now against Takemura's inner thighs, feeling his body heat against his palms. He couldn't help but moan as Takemura began to thrust gently into his mouth, the hand on the back of his head preventing him from backing up to gain any space. 

A deep sigh was pulled from Takemura's lips as he continued to push in, feeling Hellman's plush lips sliding further down his shaft. He could feel his hands digging into his slacks as he pushed himself into Hellman's throat. 

Hellman shifted on the floor, trying to adjust his angle by even a bit to try to alleviate the threat of his gag reflex flaring up. 

Deep down, he wished Takemura would hurry up and just use him already, the thought of the bodyguard using him made his head spin, the taste of his cock going straight to his head. His own body was heating up quickly with arousal, his cock straining in his slacks. He was so hard it hurt. He was tempted to reach down to touch himself, but he decided it was best that he not push his luck. 

Or he may get the tub again. 

Hellman groaned as he was pulled off of Takemura's cock again, chest heaving as he panted, Takemura standing up now; likely for better leverage. He needed very little guidance as Takemura's cock was forced back into his mouth, Takemura pulling his cock out before slamming it back in, testing the waters, Hellman trying to jerk away out of reflex. "Calm down," Takemura ordered, voice deep as he spoke, starting to thrust shallowly into Hellman's mouth, the other man catching the hint and sitting still- allowing himself to be used by Takemura, his lips wrapped around his cock tightly. 

Spit dripped down his chin, spilling onto the cold tile below. His knees were starting to ache, but he knew better than to say something or to complain, especially considering Takemura's mood was improving. His jaw was starting to ache, he wasn’t sure exactly where the mark of ‘average’ was in comparison to Takemura's size, but he was certainly struggling to keep his teeth off. 

Tears pricked in the corner of Hellman's eyes as Takemura started slamming in harder, his gag reflex threatening to flare up as a result of his rough thrusts. He was starting to have issues with breathing, Takemura's pace changing frequently, making it impossible to tell when the next assault on his mouth would be. 

“Fuck,” Takemura cursed, slowing his thrusts down a bit, starting to thrust in deeper, Hellman shifting on the floor- his knees starting to ache severely at this point. “There you go, relax,” he whispered. “Take it all.” Hellman looked up at him, eyebrows knit together, trying his best to do as he was told and relaxed. His hands dug into Takemura's thighs as he felt his cock sliding down his throat. He could only imagine how he looked right now, on his knees in some dingy bathroom in a motel in the middle of nowhere, sucking off an ex-Arasaka bodyguard. 

His jaw ached, groaning softly as Takemura bottomed out entirely, pressing his nose flush against his body, giving a few shallow thrusts, Hellman's hands digging into his slacks tightly. His head was spinning, fogged over heavily with arousal at the thought of having taken the entirety of his cock into his throat.

Testing the waters, he swallowed around his cock, feeling Takemura's length twitch in his mouth, pulling a soft moan from him, the grip in his hair tightening painfully. The sharp pain that blossomed across his scalp went right to his cock. 

"God," Takemura muttered, glancing down at him, Hellman's lips stretched around the base of his cock, eyes glazed over with lust, no doubt wanting to touch himself right now. Hellman moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth, Takemura beginning to thrust in earnest now, hips snapping against Hellman's face roughly, his orgasm approaching. Hellman moaned softly as he was used, wanting nothing more than to satisfy Takemura, to be used entirely for his own pleasure. 

The bodyguard moaned deeply, cock twitching as he covered Hellman's tongue with ropes of cum, shallowly thrusting his hips, gliding his cock head across his tongue, milking himself for every last drop. "Swallow," he ordered, pulling his cock free from Hellman's mouth, watching him swallow, going the extra mile as to open his mouth and stick his tongue out afterwards as proof of his obedience. 

He nudged the top of his shoe beneath Hellman, watching him tremble from the sensation across his cock. "I guess you  _ did  _ cooperate," Takemura mused, Hellman whining as he pressed the sole of his shoe against the bulge in his black pressed slacks, grinding down against his cock. "I will take care of you," he snickered. 

* * *

"God, fuck!" Hellman cursed, forehead pressing against the cool counter top, Takemura pressing a second finger deep into him, stretching him out even further. His slacks were completely removed, Takemura insisted in removing them. His shoes were tossed across the bathroom floor somewhere. The bathroom was sweltering hot it seemed, sweat causing his dress shirt to cling to his lower back uncomfortably.

"If only you were this talkative when I wanted information, a shame," Takemura muttered, thrusting the two fingers in roughly. Hellman moaned deeply, cock aching between his legs, begging for any form of relief. A whimper left his lips as Takemura pulled his fingers out. 

The former bodyguard made a face at the feeling of the cheap lube; just using what he had found in packets in the motel room nightstand. 

"Put your knee up on the counter," Takemura commanded, Hellman nodding as he pushed himself up, doing as he was told, cheeks a light shade of red. Takemura grabbed his waist roughly with one hand, the other grabbing his cock and lining himself up, beginning to push in with a deep moan. 

"Ohhh," Hellman gasped, feeling his body yield to Takemura, feeling him force himself past that tight ring of muscle as his body took inch after inch. It hadn't been too long since he had been fucked, but long enough that the underlying sensation of the burning stretch washed over him. The familiar feel of both hands on his waist caused him to moan gently, Takemura pushing in until he was fully seated inside of him. "Fuck," he cursed, legs trembling as Takemura began to thrust in and out of him, their thighs slapping together.

Takemura's tech-enhanced fingers dug into his waist, having pushed his shirt up enough to be able to grab the bare skin there. His hands felt strong, capable, and powerful. Hellman distantly wondered how many people had died by those hands that were now grasping the small dip of his waist as the man pistoned deeply into him; punching a loud moan with every thrust. 

He was sure that his hips were going to be bruised, not just from how tight Takemura was grabbing him, but from them constantly slamming against the cheap countertop that he was pinned against.

He nearly knocked his glasses off of their magnets as he looked up into the mirror, his cock throbbing as his eyes locked with Takemura's. Both legs were trembling as Takemura picked up the pace, battering against Hellman's prostate with every deep thrust. He could hear the former bodyguard's heavy breathing, panting deeply behind him between gentle moans here and there. 

As opposed to the loud moans and gasps Hellman was letting out.

Hellman couldn't help but rock back against the punishing thrusts, setting a rhythm between the both of them. 

His cock ached, oozing precum as he grasped his cock; unable to help himself, he reached down to grab his cock. Everything felt so good, his entire body spurring him closer and closer to orgasm. 

"Look at yourself, allowing a total stranger have his way with you," Takemura said, Hellman's gaze looking at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed a light shade of red, his hair was a complete mess; no thanks to Takemura. He knew he looked wrecked. "How shameful."

Hellman jerked himself off quickly to his words, practically writhing beneath Takemura against the counter top. 

It was shameful. 

Allowing himself to be so  _ easy _ . 

He came with a shout, eyes practically rolling back as he came across the front of the cabinets that held the counter up. 

Takemura groaned, feeling Hellman's body tighten and clench around him several times as he came. He pinned him down to the counter by one of his shoulders, using it as leverage to thrust in as deep as he could; cumming deep inside of him with a deep moan. 

Hellman panted against the counter as Takemura pulled out, tucking himself back into his slacks. 

"I will call Hanako-sama and arrange for a transport for you, she will ensure your safety. We need you alive, at all costs," Takemura said, Hellman nodding as he pushed himself back to both feet, adjusting his clothes to at least look somewhat presentable for the transport that would arrive for him.

"Alright," Hellman said, adjusting his glasses.


End file.
